


A Bit of Brispin

by I_GOT_FRANKLIN_DICK



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Clown Boy and Cyborg girl, Ex Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_GOT_FRANKLIN_DICK/pseuds/I_GOT_FRANKLIN_DICK
Summary: A short cute story of my favorite Bee and Puppycat ship!
Relationships: Brispin, Crispin/Bee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Bit of Brispin

“The sun is beautiful!” Bee breathe out as she watched the sun set over the horizon. Her brown hair moved alongside the wind, her red dress flapped behind her.

“You’re beautiful...” A voice said behind her.

“Hmm?” Bee looked over her shoulder and came face to face with Crispin. She smiled at him, his back was facing her. 

“Nothing!” Crispin barked at her over his shoulder and walked back to his clownish car. Bee watched him walk away and giggled to herself.

“I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear him.” She looked back at the setting sun before heading to join Crispin.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
